¿Y que dice? ¡ICHIRUKI!
by peaceilove
Summary: Pequeños one-shot de esta linda parejita, espero les guste y sea de su agrado. lean.
1. Lindo perrito

_QUERIDAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MIS FICS, aqui les traigo el primer one-shot. puff mañana empieso el colegio asi que nose si me demorare en publicar el proximo, pero espero disfruten este y la pasen muy bien._

**¿Y que dice? ¡ICHIRUKI!**

**1-Lindo perrito.**

-Ichigo, por lo que e visto aqui tienen muchas variedades de animales, ¿No es asi?-pregunto una curiosa kuchiki en ese tonito que tanto le molestaba

-Si, ¿y?-le dijo en tono aburrido el pelinaranja

-Y quiero uno-el chico la miro extrañado, de cuando aca le gustaban los animales a rukia, pero al ver ese brillo que casi nunca estaba en esos ojos violaseos no tubo mas remedio

-Ok, pero crees que puedas con la carga. Esque no lo tomes a mal...pero creo que eres un tanto enana como para poder encargarte tu sola...-le dijo en un tono burlon y un tanto insoportable alo que la chica solo respondio con una venita en la sien y una fuerte patada

-IDIOTA, A QUIEN CREES QUE LE DICES ENANA-

-AAUCH, QUE TE PASA ENANA ENDEMONIADA-y asi empezaron una de las tantas peleas que los amigos tenian la mayoria del tiempo, que duro por lo menos 30 minutos

...

_Por la tarde en el centro comersial de karakura_

...

-¡Pero que lindas mascotas tienen aqui!-exclamo la morena fascinada mientras un cierto cabeza de zanahoria la miraba molesto ¿Como es que esa enana siempre se salia con la suya? pero bueno tenia que admitirlo, la cara de la fascinada shinigami le daba una cierta alegria que no sabia interpretar

-¿Ya a echo su eleccion señorita?-pregunto el encargado de la tienda

-Si, ichigo ven-le dijo mirando a su amigo haciendo que este volviera a la realidad y se concentrara en lo que la chica queria enseñarle-¿Te gusta ese perrito de alla?-

Para sorpresa del shinigami sustituto la chica habia elegido un perro de muy buen aspecto...no como sus dibujitos extraños de chappy. El animal poseia un tono de pelage dorado un tanto parecido al color de ojos de ichigo, con orejas cortas y caidas, y una cola larga bastante suave. No media mucho a Rukia le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que la Kuchiki a mejorado en sus gustos-pero al ver que la shinigami estaba tan fascinada con aquel animal, quiso gritarlo mas fuerte pero opto por no hacerlo ya que esa carita de emocionada de la kuchiki le hacia sonrrojar levemente

-Muy bien en ese caso, ¡Quiero este porfavor!-

...

_En la residencia de los kurosaki_

_..._

-Pero que lindo perrito eres. Atu tuu, quien es el lindo perrito ¡Tu lo eres!-la shinigami estaba demasiado emocionada como para explicarlo en palabras, simplemente estaba demasiado contenta con su nueva adquisicion, pero alguien no pensaba lo mismo

-Ahora que Rukia tiene un nuevo juguete, me olvida. Que enana mas desconsiderada-pensaba un pelnaranja mientras sacaba comida para cachorros de la alacena y la ponia en un plato-¡Rukia llama a tu bola de pelos que ya esta servida su comida!-el chico le estaba agarrando odio a aquel peludo animal o tal vez ¿envidia?

-¡Vamos Chappy! es hora de comer-grito la chica mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con su querido perrito por detras

-¿Y a que viene ese nombre? Pobre perro piensa en que sus amigos caninos se burlaran de nuestro querido "Chappy"-

-¡Idiota, Chappy es el mejor nombre que existe!, seguro que con ese nombre encontrara muchas novias...no como tu "Ichigo"-no sabia porque pero ese comentario le habia dolido, si bien era cierto que el chico nunca habia tenido una novia pero si habia estado enamorado, o mejor dicho esta enamorado de alguien segun el "no correspondida"

-Sera mejor que tu bola de pelos empieze a comer ya-

-Chappy, anda, anda. Come tu rica comidita ¡yum yum!-pero algo salio mal, bueno lo que no le habia explicado el encargado de la tienda es que el querido Chappy era adicto a la comida en especial enlatada. Y bueno pues como era de esperarse el perro salio disparado empujando a la chica, logrando hacer que esta cayera y qeu ichigo la atrapara callendo el tambien

-Auch que fue e-y la pelinegra se vio interrumpida al sentir que algo rozo sus labios, y en ese instante se dio cuenta, ¡Estaba besando al bakka de su amigo!

-¡I..I..Ichigo! L...Lo siento- se disculpaba la chica mientras trataba de pararse pero algo o "alguien" no la dejaba-Ichigo sueltame-la mano derecha del pelinaranja estaba sobre su cintura, y por lo visto una sola mano del chico podia detenerla-¡ICHIGO!-

Este al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se sonrrojo fuertemente haciendo que la ojiazul tambien enrrojecienra, pero no la iba a dejar no asi por asi, y la miro picaramente-¿Y que me das acambio?-

Rukia al escuchar ese comentario enrrojecio aun mas y lo miro desconsertada, sabia que no la iba a dejar salir, almenos no ahora.-I...Ichigo bakka, no te dare nada, solo ¡suelta-otra vez la pobre se vio interrumpida pero esta vez en un calido abrazo y un...

-Rukia, te quiero-la mencionada abrio los ojos como platos ¿habia escuchado bien? o solo era su imaginacion

-¿Q-que dijiste?-

-No lo repetire-y sello sus labios con los de ella, tal vez esa bola de pelos que segun Rukia se llamaba Chappy, no era tan mala despues de todo-Se lo agradecere, si es que Rukia no me mata despues de esto-penso el pelinaranja para depues profundizar el beso y llevar inconsientemente a la pequeña shinigami hacia su cuarto para pasar una linda noche.

* * *

_¿ y que tal me quedo? espero sus reviews, se los ruego, si se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aqui no creo que les cueste mucho poner "Review this story" y tal vez un oh que lindo, o un te quedo bien o una que otra critica para mejorar,_

_cuidense_

_ja ne_


	2. Me gustan las buburejas

_hola chicos, jjaja eeste capitulo es un poco mas grande que el otro, aa y una cosita, los capitulos no son sequelas ni nada de eso cada uno tiene una historia completamente diferente y no tienen que ver ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA con el resto de los capitulos , disffrutenlo._

**¿Y que dice? ¡ICHIRUKI!**

**2-Me gustan la buburejas**

-Looking sick and sexified...you know we are super stars... WE ARE HOW WE ARE-

-¡Callate enana!-

-WE ARE HOW WE AREEEE-

-Diablos, no me escucha-el chico fresa se movio a un costado de la cama y le levanto un audifono a la shinigami-¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ?-

-Idiota, no sabes apreciar una buena voz-y la chica se dio media vuelta para mirar el ipod y cambiar de cancion-To laaaate to the other side, calling a chase ¡25 TO LIFEEEE!-

-Mierda-el fresita se levanto de la cama y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando,

-A donde vas Ichigo-le pregunto la ojiazul mientras se ponia los "skullcandy" sobre el cuello

-A donde crees tu que voy-

-No lo se idiota, ni que fuera adivida-

Y otra cariñosa pelea volvio a empezar mientras...

...

_En la cocina_

_..._

-Yuzu, la verdad es que no se como es que puedes perder el tiempo en esta tonteria-

-Shhhh, Karin...Ichi-nii esta arriba te puede escuhar. Esto es importante y tu lo sabes, demas no creo que Ichi-nii se lo vaya a confesar sin alguna ayuda-le explico su dulce hermanita ccon mimicas y todo

-Como sea, espero que tengas razon Yuzu-

...

_De regreso a la pelea_

_..._

-¡Porque eres tan infantil!-

-¡¿Y ahora quien es el infantil fresita? PORQUE YO NO-

-ICHI-NII, RUKIA-CHAN, ¡BAJEN LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA!-se escucho la voz de Yuzu desde la cocina

-Y ahora que quieren-penso un pobre pelinaranja ya bastante cansado y un poco ronco por gritar tanto

...

_En la cocina_

_..._

-Hola Yuzu, hola Karin-

-Hola Rukia-chan-dijeron las hermanas a coro-¡Les tenemos una sorpreza espero que les guste!-y las chicas abrieron una puerta que dirijia a una habitacion "salita de estar para ser mas especificos" pero lo raro es que no tenia nada, 0 muebles, 0 alfombras, 0 nada

-¡YUZU, KARIN! QUE DEMONIOS HISIERON AQUI-les grito el chico con una venita papitante ya bastante molesto y irritado por lo de la pelea

-Nada-y las chicas empujaron a los amigos al cuarto y cerraron la puerta con llave

-Demonios ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!-

-No, hasta que hagas lo que quieress hacer-

-Y QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE QUIERO HACER-

-¡Ichigo!-esta vez la ojiazul tomo la palabra obteniendo la atencion del chico-Calmate y mira a tu alrrededor, ¡Son minihollows en forma de pelotas! ¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki, ¡SOME NO M-

-¡No!-el chico le tapo la boca bastante asustado-¡Rukia! Son solo burbujas...-

-Burbu¿que?-

-Burbujas-

-Aaa burbujas...-

-No sabes que son ¿cierto?-

-No...-

-AHORA PAPÁ-grito karin desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras su papá entraba

-Q-...

-SUPER PATADA ISSHIN KUROSAKI-grito el hombre tras patear a su hijo por la espalda sacandolo volando hacia la pared con Rukia entre sus brazos-Y ME LARGO-dio su ultimo grito el viejo cerrando la puerta de aquella dichoza habitacion, dejando otra vez a los amigos solos

-Viejo idiota...Lo siento Rukia-

-Auch, no im-al tratar de pararse la shinigami se resbalo por el piso mojado que habian dejado las burbujas al reventarse

-¿¡Estas bien Rukia!-

-...No...no puedo pararme...AUUCH-

-¡Rukia!-

...

_Afuera de la habitacion_

_..._

-Viejo...creo que te pasaste un poco-

-¡No corrijas a tu padre Karin! Creeme se lo que hago-

...

_Otra vez con los shinigami_

_..._

-Rukia, enserio lo siento, veras que cuando salga de aqui ¡Voy a castrar a ese viejo!-

-No Ichigo, creeme estoy bien-

-Si tu lo dices...-el shinigami empeso a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Porque esa cara de deprimido?-pregunto su amiga un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amigo

-Veraz Rukia, te e querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Que cosa-

-N..No, no es nada-dijo el chico poniendo las manos delante de su cara mientras las movia inocentemente

-Oh, claro que si. Vamos tenemos confianza ¿O no?-

-Si y es por eso que no puedo-susurro el chico

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada-dijo este mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas-No dije nada-

-Ok-

-Mira Rukia, queda solo una burbuja-el chico aprobecho para cambiar el tema

-Si, y nunca me dijiste que eran esas tales buburejas-

-burbujas tonta, mas tarde te explico que son pero ahora estoy muy cansado-la chica fruncio el ceño al escuchar la palabra "tonta" pero no queria pelear asi que solo opto por un simple comentario-No me digas tonta-

-Como quieras-

Y asi los amigos pasaron un buen rato juntos hasta que el querido padre de ichigo decidio interrumpir

_PUM-_se escucho un fuerte portaso alo que los chicos solo voltearon para encontrarse con la cara de isshin mas cerca de lo normal

_-¡¿T_odabia no se besan! ¡HIJO YA ME CANSE DE ESTAR TRAS ESA MALDITA PUERTA TODA LA PUTA TARDE, SOLO HARE UNA COSA MAS POR TI Y ME LARGO DE ESTA MISERABLE CASA HASTA MAÑANA!-y tras decir eso Isshin Kurosaki tomo la cabeza de la shinigami, la de su hijo y las junto para unir sus labios, y lo que logro fue un beso bastante largo, sin contar que mientras unia sus cabezas Karin uso ligas y scoth para pegar bien las dos cabezas

-BDHUKLAEU-

-¿Que dices hijo? No te entiendo-

-QUE QIHIFLNSCBUBU-

-Lo siento Rukia-san pero tamopoco te entiendo-

-Papi, creo que dicen que no pueden respirar-dijo en voz inocente Yuzu

-Ese es un gran problema-se puso un poco pensativo su papá mientras ponia sus dedos sobre su barbilla

-Viejo, no pienses demasiado que se te va a freir el cerebro-dijo la pelinegra mientras desataba las manos de los chicos y quitaba los pegamentos de sus cabezas hasta que quedaron libres

-VI...VIEJO...PORQUE...¡PORQUE CARAJO HISISTE ESO!-y el pelinaranja salio disparado persiguiendo a su pobre padre que corria desesperado gritando-¡LO HISE POR TU BIEN QUERIDO HIJO!-

-Y dime Rukia-chan te gusto la sorpreza-le pregunto Yuzu en voz baja para que su hermano no escuchara

-La verdad no me gusto Yuzu-le dijo esta en voz baja

-Aa que pena Rukia-chan...-y la ojimarron se fue en direnccion a la cocina

-Me encanto-susurro la Kuchiki en un tono en el que nadie pudiera oirla-Despues de todo, siento que me encantan las buburejas...-

* * *

_hooooola gente porfavor comenten este capituloo, planeo hacer muchos mas pero si a nadie le gusta la historia tendre que dejarla aqui_


End file.
